Don't Forget
by Ella Anders
Summary: Now that she is a teenager, Bloom believes she is much too grown-up for fairy tales. So she packs up her 'childish' things and moves on. But her mom isn't ready for Bloom to forget about magic, or let go.


Don't Forget

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom; I do not profit or own anything.

Thirteen year old Bloom lay on her bed, ear buds in her ears blasting the very loud cords of a rock song and a teen magazine was open across her pillow. She carefully flipped the page of the magazine, she didn't want to mess up her nails she had just finished painting.

From down the small hall way Vanessa Peters could faintly hear the song her daughter was blasting in her bedroom. The mother cringed, almost fearful of how loud the sound was for her daughter and what damage it could cause to her hearing. She put down the cook book she was looking at and walked towards Bloom's room. Looking inside she gasped at the disaster scene of a messy room.

"Bloom Alexandra Peters, what on Earth do you call this?" Vanessa though her hands up in the air as she carefully made way towards the bed. Where of course, Bloom was stilling going on with what she had been doing. The music was loud enough it had masked her mother's voice.

As she came closer towards the bed the music began bothering her ears they began to ache. Once she got close enough she took out both of the ear buds in one foul swoop. Then in another she grabbed the music player and turned it off.

Suddenly noticing the lack of music, Bloom swung her head to face her mother. "What was that for?"

Vanessa wrapped the ear bud's cord around the player. "Honey do you have any idea how loud that music was? I could hear it in the kitchen. You shouldn't have it that loud; it could cause you to have issues with your hearing."

Bloom crossed her arms as she murdered under her breath. "It wasn't _that_ loud."

Deciding to let that go, Vanessa turned and looked around the bedroom. "Since you have the day off, why don't you clean up your room?" She looked at her daughter who didn't appear to show any sights of happiness or anything associated with the emotion. "It really needs it." Knowing her daughter she added. "We can go out and catch a movie when your dad gets home. Isn't there one out now with that one actor you like?"

Bloom knew what movie her mother was talking about. "Actually I went to see that already…."

Vanessa's face dropped for a moment, and then a new though popped into her mind. "What do you mean you already seen it?"

"Friday night."

Vanessa's eyebrows knit, "When you said you were going to the library?"

Bloom froze realizing what she had just admitted too. All she could do is come completely clean. "I did, but after a half hour at the library my friends showed up and we went to see it." Feeling ashamed she added, "Are you mad?"

With a sight her mother sat down beside her. Feeling somewhat upset and hurt she remained open minded and understanding. . "Why did you lie to me Bloom? If you had just asked me about going I would have let you."

Bloom looked down, guilty as charged. "I'm sorry, I was going to but the pay phone was busted."

Seeing how upset her daughter was she rubbed Bloom's back. "It's okay, I'm not mad. Just tell me next time, okay?"

"Okay."

"Will you please clean your room?"

"Yes mom."

Vanessa got up and went towards the door; she turned back for a moment and with a grin inquired. "Was it at least as good as they say it is?" Before leaving the room Bloom confirmed that indeed the movie was as good as it had been said to be.

Vanessa quickly got reacquainted with her cookbook, but her mind was unable focus on the text inside. She was worried about Bloom now being a teenager. As she fell back into her chair she began to relive her teenage years.

* * *

><p>Five hours, six trash bags and dozens of boxes later Bloom had done what her mother had asked her to do. In addition to cleaning up, she also took it upon herself and when though things she no longer wanted, needed and could no longer wear, which she planned on donating.<p>

"Here is the last one," Bloom announced was she carried out the last of the boxes down to the basement of their townhouse. Vanessa looked at the large and tall stacks of boxes Bloom had neatly organized, she was both proud of her daughter that she had taken the time and done all of this and stunned that Bloom had that much stuff in her bedroom.

Vanessa nearly fell backwards on one of the boxes Bloom had placed behind her and failed to remind her of. Thankfully she had regained her balance and got back on her feet. But the box was now starting to fall apart and everything inside was now on the cold cement floor.

"You okay mom?" Bloom rushed over to her side.

"I am," then they looked at the box. "But it doesn't look like the box is. Why don't you grab a new one and I will pick everything up?"

With a "sure", Bloom when off to find another box and Vanessa got down and began picking up the fallen objects. Her eyes widened as she picked up a tiny pair of fairy wings that Bloom had worn nearly every day when she was little. Next to when the wings had been was a toy magic wand; another favorite childhood item of Bloom's. As memories flooded Mrs. Peter's mind of the two toys.

Holding them in her hands she wondered, _Bloom loved theses so much when she was younger, they when everywhere with her. So why are they down here in a box?_

"I finally found one, it took forever." Bloom raddled on as she assembled the box and began putting the other things that had escaped inside. Now finally seeing the two toys in her mother's hands, Bloom when to reach for them. But her mom wouldn't let go of them. "Um, mom?"

"You aren't planning on getting rid of these are you?"

Bloom looked at her unsure what to make of her mother's refusal of letting two baby-ish toys go. "Why should I? They are for babies mom, I'm thirteen. need to grow up, let's face the facts even though for whatever reason I was really into magic when I was little it isn't real…it's pointless."

Vanessa didn't know how to take that, the idea of Bloom not caring about magic or even believing in made as much logic as birds getting air sick whenever they flew. "No it isn't Bloom, remember when you where little how much you loved pretending you where a fairy? How you longed to do magic?"

Bloom got up and crossed her arms, was her mom actually trying to believe in that stuff? "Magic is stupid. I was like, six and stupid too." With that Bloom raced up stairs and closed the door with a bang.

Vanessa shock her head, this was just one of the many reasons she was glad she wasn't a teenager. Looking down at the wings and wand she sight, maybe she was crazy for not wanting to get rid of the toys. Maybe it was how she remained reminded of the little girl that still was inside of the now teenaged Bloom, the one who's only dream was to be a fairy. But most the reason was it explained so much about Bloom and how her father had found her. No matter what anyone else would say Vanessa believed Bloom was indeed magical and always would. And she just hoped someday Bloom would discover that too.

Vanessa got up with the toys in hand and put them inside box filled with things from Bloom's childhood, someday she knew Bloom would want them. That is she hoped she would never forget.


End file.
